Think Tank
The "Think Tank", so dubbed by Kathryn Janeway, was a group of alien intellectuals whose stated purpose was to perfect their knowledge by challenging themselves with various problems. Together they operated out of a technologically advanced vessel. The Think Tank claimed to have solved problems for hundreds of clients, in exchange for items that were unique though not necessarily valued by the client. They tackled all manners of problems, up to and including the elimination of entire fleets or planets, though they refused to commit species-wide genocide or design weapons of mass destruction. However, Kurros admitted that selfishness was necessary for them to attain intellectual perfection, and they were not above using manipulation and force to achieve their goals. Because of their unsavory behavior, the group was notorious and had made many enemies. Members :Main article: Think Tank members The Think Tank consisted of five members: Bevvox, Kurros, Fennim, an aquatic being, and an artificial intelligence. Kurros acted as the main intermediary between the Think Tank and the outside. Because the members of the Think Tank were very different from each other, they could only communicate via a device that enabled telepathy. History Bevvox founded the Think Tank in the early 23rd century. The past accomplishments of the Think Tank included turning the tide of the war between the Bara Plenum and the Motali Empire, reigniting two red giant stars in the Zai Cluster, recovering a Lyridian child's lost subspace mesomorph pet, and helping the inhabitants of Rivos V resist the Borg. In 2375, they cured the Vidiian phage and established a planetary containment field on Saowin's planet. Later in 2375, the Think Tank became interested in Seven of Nine on the , whom they believed would be a valuable addition to their group. They devised a scheme in which Kurros, disguised as a Malon, would contract Hazari bounty hunters to capture Voyager. The Think Tank then offered to help Voyager escape the Hazari in exchange for various items and custody of Seven. Although Seven refused their offer, the Think Tank was confident that either she or Kathryn Janeway would eventually relent under pressure from the Hazari. The Voyager crew captured a Hazari ship and discovered the Think Tank's deception. The Hazari were persuaded to target the Think Tank instead, as the group was a far more valuable bounty. As part of the ruse, the Hazari intensified their attack on Voyager and Seven pretended to surrender herself to the Think Tank. Suspicious, the group attempted to probe her mind, whereupon Voyager transmitted an interference signal through Seven's neural transceiver that disrupted the Think Tank's ability to intercommunicate. With the Think Tank temporarily disabled and their vessel vulnerable, the Hazari surrounded it and began their attack, while Voyager recovered Seven and resumed its course home. ( ) , David Gerrold used a computer program called Think Tank to write notes for the development of the TNG Writer's/Director's Guide. (The Fifty-Year Mission: The Next 25 Years, p. 62)}} External links * de:Denkfabrik nl:Denk Tank Category:Groups